The Half-Way Point
by NaruIno-ShikaTema
Summary: Shikamaru and Temari have been sneaking away from their villages to meet every full moon for almost six months. But, the can't seem to get their emotions in place. One-Shot.


The wind blowing and leaves rustling were the only sounds heard through the night as the gloomy shinobi walked down a certain moonlit path. He sighed, looking up at the full moon and frowning. "It's been almost a whole month. What a drag."

He walked for ten more minutes until he arrived at a cliff with a blooming cherry blossom tree and a large boulder. He sighed again as he saw the lonesome scene. "Late again. Troublesome.." He walked to the edge of the cliff and stared at the clear sand dunes ahead. Far in the distance he could see the shadow of a person, walking his direction. He waited until the figure got a bit closer and checked for familiar chakra. "It's her."

He sat and awaited the expected kunoichi, getting rather impatient with every wasted second. He would only have about an hour to speak with her if he was to have enough time to get back into the village without being missed. When she finally leapt over the cliff top, he frowned at her. "Late as usual." He shook his head.

"Humph!" She crossed her arms stubbornly. "Better late than lazy." He closed his eyes and gave a half smile. "You always were troublesome, Temari." She grinned and came to sit next to him. "Like I said," she relaxed against him. "Better that than lazy, Shikamaru."

He smiled again and gazed up at the moon. " Ya know, because you were late, we have less time than last month." She shrugged. "Who cares. I hate to admit it, but just being with you at all is enough." He chuckled and draped his arm over her shoulders, pulling her closer. "I told you last time, no mushy stuff! I'm older than you, so it's weird." She blushed and protested, pulling away.

"You know how I feel about you, Temari. You may be older, but I'm taller than you anyway." He frowned and turned away. She rested his hand on his shoulder. "My feelings for you, Shikamaru..." She blushed, trailing off. "It's kinda hard to explain. But, you're from the Hidden Leaf and I'm from the Hidden Sand. We couldn't be together either way."

He snorted and stood, walking over to the tree to lean on it. "Temari. This is...our half-way point. The place we walk miles for just to see each other. Just our meeting each other half way here is showing our commitment to our feelings for each other." She shook her head and walked over to stand behind him, rubbing his back with a hand. "Shikamaru.."

He whipped around and grabbed Temari's shoulders. He sighed. Seeing her face glow in the moonlight always got to him. At that moment, the urge to kiss her was too great and he gently pressed his lips to hers. Instinctively, she pulled back from him, but he placed his hands on her back and pressed her closer to him. He held her there until she stopped fighting and began to kiss him back.

It seemed like an eternity as they devoured each other, the desires for one another pent up after so many heartfelt meetings. Temari draped her arms around his neck and he grabbed her waist gently and pulled her pelvis into his. She pressed her tongue against his lips, awaiting entry. He opened his mouth slightly and she swiped her tongue over his and they began to wrestle for dominance of his mouth.

Eventually, they pulled back for air. Breathing heavily, they gazed into each other's eyes, blue into gray. Temari reached up and kissed his neck, whispering a quick, "I love you." into his ear. He smiled and hugged her close. "I love you too, Temari." She looked up at him, an insatiable look of lust in her eyes. "Shikamaru, a woman has needs.." She trailed a finger down his chest.

He grinned and pushed her away. "Shouldn't have been late." He replied with a smirk, heading in the direction of the Hidden Leaf. "Better late than lazy!" Temari screamed after him, showing her old spirit once again. He smirked and threw a hand up in farewell. She growled in frustration and stomped back over to the cliff edge, disappearing over the top. "Troublesome girl.." He mumbled. "Better to be lazy than troublesome."


End file.
